Troubled Waters
by nancyyrose
Summary: When a thief was lurking around the grandest ship in the world,what are you supposed to do?With the help of all of the staff,can a girl solve the mystery before even the ship sinks?
1. Ticket To Ride

Chapter 1

Before even the redeemed "unsinkable" Titanic was built in Belfast,there are so many ships that was big,and also the pride of their own companies.When the great White Star Line decided to compete with the Cunard Line's Mauretania and Lusitania,they build their own Sister Ships starting with the Olympic,who was at the peak of its own popularity and next,the infamous "Titanic".

If you dont know the story of the doomed ship,Titanic sanked at the North Atlantic Ocean at the early mornings of April 15 1912 after it was struck by an iceberg.It eventually sank 2 hours and 20 minutes after the collision.But before that,Titanic's maiden voyage was not as perfect as you think.Thiefs,codes,notes,everything,before even the ship sank.

Xxx

The sun was now setting and Alicia Hamilton was admiring the beauty of it as she was getting ready for another adventure she was waiting for.It was not the first time she's going to go aboard a ship,but the feeling is still the same.Being in the most proclaimed "unsinkable" ship is like a once in a lifetime experiece.

They are going aboard the ship "Titanic" at 7pm when it finally dock Cherbourg to fetch more passenger.Her family was in France for a vacation since they were celebrating her 23 birthday.Her mother,Angelica Hamilton was sister to Henry Tingle Wilde,the ship's Chief Officer for its maiden voyage.Edward Hamilton on the other hand,was one of the richest tycoons in America and said to be the descendant of its founding father,Alexander Hamilton.

Growing up,she's not like the proper rich girl most women are.She was interested in adventures and solving mysteries.Finding clues,solving and decoding passcodes,and hiding identity is the thing she's good at.Boarding the ship will be exciting for her since she was hungry for a case.

"Alicia!The cars ready!"Angelica shouted as the car waiting for them was ready and they are going to the Cherbourg docks.Alicia was still at the balcony but was now getting ready."I suppose you have to call your daughter,Edward."she whispered to her husband who was finished talking to the driver.

Edward headed to the balcony and called her daughter.She reminds her of his mother back in New York,but younger.

"Is my little girl ready?"he asked while looking at his daughter.Alicia was now,finished packing the thing she wants to bring along to the ship.He looked at her tiny bag full of books and some things she was interested in.

"Ready."

The bags was now in the car,while Angelica and their maid was in there too.Alicia and her father was the only thing that needs to step in.

Xxx

"Are you sure you want to bring all of that?"her mother asked while taking a few of the things at the top of the books.It was a magnifying glass,a brush and a can full of black powder."Godness..."she said in a thick accent of a resident of Liverpool.

She glanced at her mother who gave a snort.She fixed her dress and in front of her,the magnificent Titanic was standing.

It was the most surreal feeling for her.It was really bigger than the Mauretania and just looking at it,it really felt like it was unsikable.Other passengers who are also going to board stepped out of their cars,getting ready.Alicia recognized one of the elites and it was Archibald Gracie.

"Come now,Alicia."her mother said while assuring the maid to bring the bags,of course with help of Mr.Hamilton.As they walk the passage for the 1st class,several officers greeted and smiled at them.Some offered their hands others looked at her bag,suspiciously,that was so full of detective stuff.

Passengers who board earlier in Southampton also greeted them cheerfully.After all of the passengers was now aboard,the ship finally closed the entrances and prepared to leave for their next stop,Queenstown.

The ship leaved the docks of Cherbourg at 9pm and it was 9:20 when the family finally was in their room.Alicia took out the books on her bag and placed it in one of the ship room's cabinet.The cabin contains 4 beds,1 on the side of the big cabinet,1 when you enter at the left side and the other 2 shares the same room.It was really big and if you looked around,you can see almost brown and a dark yellow shade.

"The ship is a truly wonder."their maid exclaimed,while arranging all of their things.Alicia's father go outside to check if there's still going to have a dinner for the newly aboard passengers.Her mother,however,was in the room placing some of her jewelries on the cabinets.

When Alicia finally picked a place to slept in,she put the powder,brush and the magnifying glass on the other cabinet.She changed into her nightgown and coincidentally,her father entered the room,asking all of them to come outside for the dinner.

Xxx

The dining saloon was so big but a few passengers were still eating.Most of them are the one's who boarded at Cherbourg.Her mother wandered around and asked staffs where the Officers was,to look after his brother,Henry.

"Your uncle was still on his duty,I suppose."

Xxx

Xxx

"So Alicia,I just want to ask you one thing."Edward looked at her daughter while Angelica and their maid were eating."Do you really think you're going to find a case on this ship?"

Alicia looked at her father directly after wiping the excess of the food on her lips."Well,I think so,father.We cant tell."

"I hope so."he said,firmly.

When the family was finished eating,it was time for them to go to bed.Alicia and her mother in the other hand,still tried to talk to their relative.When they saw a staff walking back to where he belong,they asked him where did the officers was.

"They were on the bridge."the guy answered,heading back to his place,the Marconi room.

Xxx

She followed the guy and asked her mother to wait for her.It was full of wires,full of messages stacked up and full of stuffs for the two guys inside.

"You okay,Bride?"the other guy asked,the one who is sitting.

"Yeah,well I just got asked by two first class.I guess they needed some map of the ship"Bride replied.Alicia was looking at them at the window that is open outside.She can clealy see now how the Marconi room operates and how morse codes are written.

She was fascinated by the whole scenario and thought that it can help her for her future mysteries such as for codes.When she was going near ther door to enter,loud footsteps can be heard at the back.

"What are you doing here?Sneaking?"the guy asked,looking at the helpless girl.

"Well,I just--uh..."she looked back and saw her Mother walkig from the opposite direction."Mother!"she exclaimed.

"Alicia!Where have you been?I talked to you uncle and he said I should not leave you alone wandering the ship!"she said looking at the confused guy looking at the two."And excuse me?Who are you?"

"Im an Officer of the ship.5th Officer to be exact."

"Oh,I see."

Xxx

"Father!Can you take me to the Marconi Room tomorrow, please?"she begged,while her father was getting ready for bed.The maid was also going to sleep but can't due to Alicia's eagerness to persuade her father.

"Well,yes.But please,if you're going to use them for you detective stuff,dont make me talk to them,okay?"

"Okay."

Lights were closed,the door and windows are closed.All of them are now ready to sleep as calming ocean waves can be heard outside.

Xxx

Xxx

Dream Sequence

"Come,you little 1st class brat!"a voice said echoing to the whole ship.Alicia looked around but saw no one.There's no one in the dining,no one in the grand staircase,no one in the smoking room,no one in the library,as in no one.But there's still the things of them left in every corner,full of money and jewelries.

Horror can be seen on Alicia Hamilton's face and it was only the first time she looked like that.She was never been scared by anyone,including thieves.

The sound of nickel and jewelries can be heard from the A-Deck cabins.She walked through the corridors and saw every door opened.She decided to enter one of the cabins and saw the room scattered.Like something had happened in there.She tried to run and shout for her uncle and father's name.The ship was still in the middle of the ocean,sailing into 21 knots,but no one was in in the steering wheel.

When she entered the gymnasium to look for some weapons,the door closed by itself,leaving Alicia scared even more.Thunder can also now be heard from the sky,and the big waves came splashing by.

There was no light from the ship now,but still,it was sailing.The door suddenly opens slowly while the cold breeze from the outside can be felt by the young sleuth.

A tall figure of a man came with a bag on his hands.His face was covered with black cloth.The moon was the only light Alicia can rely to,and when the man was finally unveiling his face,screams can be heard from the back.

Xxx

Alicia screamed at the top of her lungs and suddenly woked up.She was still on the cabin and she saw her mother was sleeping still but his father and the maid was woked up.

"Alicia!"her father shouted looking at his daughter,while the maid opened the lamp.

"Im really sorry father!It was a dream!A nightmare!"Alica looked around but nothing really happened just like on the dream she had.

Her father looked at the clock and says "12:00"am of April 11.They needed to sleep well for the next day.

Her father returned to his sleep,so did the maid.Alicia still cant sleep well.She was trying to close her eyes but nothing really happens.

(I wrote like 3 chapters of All That I Am Living For,but when I finished and got bored,the plot of this story came into my mind.Also,sorry for grammar errors,and spelling.The next chapter will have some light romance and light action.)


	2. A Building Panic

Chapter 2:

April 11 1912

9 AM

The ocean splashed it waves as the ship sails onto its next stop, Queenstown Ireland.

Xxx

"So,what do you want for breakfast?"asked Angelica,who is still looking at the ship's menu for breakfast.

"Well,I could choose if you let me see it."Alicia scowled,not minding the other 1st class looking at her.After,cold stares from her mother is what she got.

When the waiter came to take the orders,Angelica never let her daughter choose what she want,and instead,they will both have the same breakfast.

Xx

While eating,some close friends of Edward Hamilton came pass by,and sit on the remaining chair.They talked about things about the ship and about their businesses.The most thing that Alicia can remember about their talks is about a possible thief inside the ship.

"Well maybe we have to report it to the captain."Edward suggested,while looking at his daughter who was listening eagerly.

"No,we still can't.We need to have more proof more than just a loud bang!"

"But if it still continued,we have to report it immediately."he said,while his friend nod.

Xxx

12:30 nn

Horn from the ship can now be heard as they dock on Queenstown,Ireland.Other first class decided to look outside and see where the sound came from,others decided to go to the stern side to see the town.

Alicia looked around and saw the magnificent view of it.It was full of people crowding the passage way to look on the ship.Other 1st class passengers who are going to go aboard was irritated by how many tourists decided to take a look on the breathakingly beauty of the ship.

People looked like ants from above.Others were waving,and several 3rd class needs to go through an inspection.

After an hour of officers and staffs helping passengers to get their stuff on aboard,the ship finally was ready to set sail to their real destination,New York United States.

Alicia could see other passengers who just boarded wave into their loved ones as the ship moves.There were still hope in her mind that a thief should not ruin the Titanic's maiden voyage.

Xx

Alicia was walking down the corridors of the A-Deck,while other passengers still roam around.They were all fascinated by the ship's interior.She noticed the same guy that talked to her father earlier,and decided to talk to him.

"Hello,Mr.--er"she asked,still stuttering and thinking what is the name of the man.

"Benjamin Guggenheim.You're Alicia Hamilton dont you?"the man looked at her while she nod,as the other passenger he was talking to walked out."That was,Lady Duff Gordon,but we call her Lucy."he continued.

Alicia asked her some information about the alleged thief aboard,he answered all of them,giving Alicia enough clues for her new case.

Xx

Sir.Benjamin Guggenheim said that the loud noise was coming from one of the cabins from the left and also,smoke can be smelled if you look outide the cabins.

Alicia headed to the smoke room,but denied access inside due to the reason that she was a girl.Instead,she looked inside through the window to see some suspicious actions from anyone.She didnt notice anything so she decided to wait for more clues from Mr.Guggenheim.

Xxx

"Alicia!"Edward called, "I thought you want to join wandering the ship?"

Alicia saw her father,her mother,Thomas Andrews,the ship designer and someone waiting for her.When she asked her father who is the woman,he said it was Margaret Brown.A wife of a millionaire in America.

"So,your daughter loves mysteries?Such as Sherlock?"Mr.Andrews asked,while the group walked,heading to the B-Deck to see the À La Carte Restaurant and the Café Parisien.

"Well,yeah.She does.And also,if we can let her see the Marconi Room,is that okay?"

"Well,yes it is!"Mr.Andrews nod.The group was finally on the B-Deck while Alicia was beside Mrs.Brown.

She looked around and saw another one of the finest facility of the ship.It was truly a wonder.

Xxx

"Well,its little Ali's turn to the Marconi."Edward teased,when they finished wandering around.

The group was now on the upper decks as Alicia looks around,looking again for the room she was eager to enter.

"Shall we?"

Mr.Andrews accompany her in walking towards the Operating Room,or what she called the Marconi Room.The buzzing sound of the button,the guy presses can be heard even if you're outside.

Thomas let her enter first,and started to introduced Alicia to the two Marconi operator.

"Miss Hamilton,this is the junior operator Harold Bride"he said pointing into a familiar face Alicia recognized.It was the same guy who helped her and her mother to find her uncle.They smiled at each other and Alicia offer to shake hands.

"Next,we have,the senior wireless operator,John George Phillips"Mr.Andrews continued.The guy looked no older than 25 or something between 20 and 30.He was busy writing and pressing the button.

Mr.Andrews let her see the papers,but not messing them up.He also let her see one of the Morse Code copy.

Xxx

"So,it is good around the ship?"Edward asked while her daughter was now choosing dress for brunch.

"Well,yes.I suppose."

Xx

Angelica and Edward headed to the dining saloon first,while Alicia was preparing.After finishing,she followed just after.

Her hair was never really worn that way today.It was in a chignon way or a bun,which she could'nt differentiate.

"Here she is!Alicia!"Margaret Brown exclaimed.She saw her mother and father again with Mrs.Brown,Mr Andrews and some other passengers including Bejamin Guggenheim.

"So,is this your daughter Edward?"a guy with a moustache asked,as Alicia sat in between Mr.Andrews and her father.

"She is pretty,just like her mother."he continued,others chuckled a bit and was of course,pleasure to meet the young sleuth.

"Alicia,this is Mr.Archibald Gracie."her father whispered,pointing at the man who just called her pretty.Mr.Gracie smiled and returned to his brandy."And the one over there is Mr.John Jacob Astor and his wife Madeleine."Madeleine waved at her with her hands lowered."This is the Countess of Rothes.Noël Leslie."she looked at the one beside Mr.Andrews and shook hands with the Countess."Lastly,this is Mr.Guggenheim,if you still dont know him."Mr Guggenheim waved at her and smiled.

Now she knows all of them,she was now not scared to be in the middle of a brunch.

Xx

"So Ms.Hamilton,I heard your interested in investigating or in mysteries.Perhaps you can share a little experience with us?"Mr.Astor asked,while Alicia was still eating.

"Well,I guess you dont have to have an experience,Mr.Astor.All you have to have is selfless act of courage."she replied,with Madeleine nodding her head.Mrs.Brown also nodded her head while the others follow.

"All you need is courage.Well said."Edward stated.

"Here,here."as Mr Gracie raise up his glass of brandy.

Xxx

"Oh,little sunshine,how can I enjoy you if you're now setting?"she whispered,while looking at the orange yellow sun.

"Maybe little sunshine doesnt want you looking."a voice from behind can be heard.She looked and saw the junior wireless operator Harold Bride.

"And I suppose you dont want me tell the captain that you're here,not in the Marconi Room."

Bride left a chuckle and fired back."I just want you to know,that Jack Phillips wants to give you this."he said handing a paper into the girl's hand.It was somewhat capsule like container containing a piece of paper inside.

 _"Dear Miss Hamilton.Since Mr.Andrews requested me to accompany you in your future Morse code journey,I shall say that you can count on me,always."-J.G.Phillips_

"Oh."

Xxx

4pm

Alicia was in the reading and writing room located at the A-Deck while writing a list of her possible ways to catch a thief.

 _-Be alert.Always._

 _-Gather more and more clues until you can._

 _-Be observant._

 _-Dont hesitate to ask others._

 _-Always be patient,a thief needs to be found,they will not surrender to you unless you caught them._

The ship was still sailing at the middle of the North Atlantic.It was maybe a fast ride,but the fear that the "unsinkable" ship will sink is the thing that came into Alicia's mind.What if she did not catch the thief?What if the thief flee after hey dock on New York?Tianic needs to be a succesful voyage and must make headlines.

Xxx

She let her hair down after an hour of having it styled.Tiny curls were revealed but still,she let the maid make a mild style on it.

"I want to see uncle,Mother."

In the boat deck,there the young sleuth walk.She was heading at the wheelhouse in hopes of finding his dear uncle Henry.

"Im sorry to interrupt Mister,but would you tell me where is the Chief Officer?"she asked one of the officers on duty.The Officer introduced himself as the 3rd Officer Pitman.

"He's on the duty Miss.But if you want to tell something,I cant tell him for you."he suggested,looking at the young lady's eyes.

"Tell him his sister and nephew wants to meet him,tonight."

"Yes.Madam."

Xxx

 _(meh.im going to post the all that i am living chapter later.)_


End file.
